


Look At Me

by shiningtwice



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Minayeon, a pure fluff, minayeon uWu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 12:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21428452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningtwice/pseuds/shiningtwice
Summary: Nayeon only has her eyes for Mina.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 53





	Look At Me

_“Hey Mina, will you please look at me at least once?”_

It has always been Nayeon’s line to Mina, but never been said to her in front of her face, literally. She’s just always looking at Mina from afar.

“Nayeon Eonni, why is that you always look at Mina Eonni? Is there something…?”

Chaeyoung suddenly asked the older girl, looking confused. After all those years being with her, she finally got the chance to ask the older towards her behavior on the distant girl.

“You will not understand the reason, Chaeyoungie”

“How are you so sure? You’re not telling me yet, though.”

Nayeon looked at her and smile with a sad eyes. She looked back at the now Mina walking away from their place

“And you’ve never tried talking to her at least once. Gosh, this is our last year, stop starring at her every time you see her.”

“I can’t. I just can’t.”

Chaeyoung hold her hand, making the older girl faced her and looked straight into her eyes.

“Eonni, in all those years I’ve been with you, you never looked at me the way you looked at her. I know that there’s something in those eyes, I know that beyond that is galaxies that are surrounded by her. So if I were you, I will tell her. After all, this is our last year, your last chance.”

Nayeon was overwhelmed, she didn’t know that the young girl in front of her has noticed that look all those years, that she’s kinda observing her, that her words hurt to the point that she didn’t think that Chaeyoung, an 18 year-old girl, said that.

She hugged her tight, squeezing her arms.

“Thank you. Thank you so much, Chaeng. This is it, I guess. Thank you for the realization.”

They withdraw from the hug, Chaeyoung laughing at her.

“I didn’t do anything, Eonni. Or else you want me to do something.”

Chaeyoung winked at her and let a grin.

“It’s up to you.”

Two months have passed, Nayeon really did think deeply about Chaeyoung’s words. And today, Nayeon finally decided to step forward and approach Mina.

It was past lunch time, Nayeon and Chaeyoung are now at the library waiting for Mina to arrive. This is the estimated time of her arrival, after observing her schedule for the first semester. Looking like a stalker, Chaeyoung laughs at her.

“Eonni, we look like stalkers, don’t we?”

Chaeyoung laughs like a cub, Nayeon was a bit distracted, but thought of it as a cute one. After a few minutes, Mina arrived and took a seat at her usual spot, reading her favorite academic books, one of her major in psychology.

“It’s show time, Eonni. Fighting.”

Nayeon stood out of her seat, walks towards Mina’s spot with a poem book and flower as a bookmark in hand.

As soon as she reaches the table with no one else but Mina, she sat across her, but she didn’t seem to notice so she cleared her throat _once._

No response, still reading the book.

She cleared her throat _twice._

Still nothing.

She cleared her throat, _thrice._

_I. Like. You._

Corny, and a bit gross.

Mina removed a piece of her earphones, closed her book, and looked at Nayeon straightly.

Nayeon’s surroundings stopped for a while. This is it, this is really the moment she has been waiting for in her years in college: to be looking through the eyes by someone called Myoui Mina. That stare is so deep that it passes through herself, it made her think for a second why is the woman in front of her was so damn wonderful, amazing even if she’s just sitting in front of her and literally staring at her. That moment was so perfect for her to the point that she just wants to lock her stares to her forever.

“Hey?”

She just snapped. Nayeon snapped. She got back to reality when Mina said her first word to a stranger, _for now._

“Uh… oh. Hi.”

“Hello.”

Mina smiled at her for the first time. It was a gummy smile. A smile that will haunt Nayeon every night because it was just so perfect.

“I… I have something for you.”

She gives the book with a flower to Mina and the girl starred into it almost blankly.

“Uhm..uh it’s a gift, a gift for you. P-please, enjoy reading it.”

Nayeon said and bowed to her afterwards, made her exit and panted as soon as she reached Chaeyoung’s place.

“Really, what mess are you up to, Im Nayeon?”

“Don’t try to sermon me, Son Chaeyoung. Let’s get out of this place.”

As soon as they exited the library, they went to the cafeteria and talked about what happened. Nayeon telling Chaeyoung every little detail of what happened, even her feelings when Mina starred and smiled at her.

“That was just so fast and you prepared for this moment for years, Eonni.”

“I know, I know. I was stupid, thank you for reminding, Chaeyoung.”

The semester ended. No one ever bothered to talk about what happened ever since then. Nayeon seldom looks at Mina now, not because she’s got awkward, but because she can’t see Mina around the campus and it’s bothering her.

Today, she decided to go to the library to check Mina’s usual spot. This is her first time entering the place again right after what happened. She decided to go without Chaeyoung this time.

A few more steps and she saw the familiar stop. There she was, reading the book she has given her, still has the flower on that certain page. 

She didn’t hesitate this time. She said to herself that when the second time comes and she got to meet Mina up close again, she will tell her everything.

As soon as she got seated, Mina looked up at her and smiled.

“Hey, Nayeon.”

Nayeon snapped, again. This will probably be the best day of her life. She smiled back, though feeling tense, she decided to calm it down afterwards and look straight at Mina’s eyes.

“Do you have something to tell me?”

Mina smiled at her again. The courage she gathered all the way from her 1st year was slowly fading away. Mina’s just so hard to resist.

“I… I…”

She cursed herself through her mind. She really hates this. She calmed herself once again and look through Mina’s eyes.

“I like you, Mina.”

“I know that, just by reading this whole book, particularly the page with a bookmark, just by reading the note you included in it, and just by observing how you always lock your eyes every time I passed by your building. I like you too, Nayeon. I do.”

They decided to have a dinner date right after they call themselves as girlfriends. This is their first ever date, a dinner date. And they decided to ask each other basic questions so they know something about them. After all, they have until forever to talk about anything under the sun.

“Do you know that I really like it when I look at you from afar? Then sometimes I will randomly wish that you will look at me, at least once”

Nayeon smiled at the thought of that moment when Chaeyoung nearly hits her because she can’t go and approach Mina yet.

“I know that. I know the feeling of liking the way someone looks at you like you’re a really special person, like you’re their own world, own galaxy to live in, you’re an art that can’t be bought just by a dollar, and millions of metaphoric and flowery roads.”

“But, you really are. You’re a special person, a kind of galaxy I want to live in, an art I want to treasure forever, and a person I want to spend the rest of my life with.”

They both smiled at the thought of the future. It is just their first day and Nayeon’s talking about eternity. But, they enjoyed every moment they have with each other, they know that there are more to come, but this one’s gotta be special, this one’s their first.

After eating dinner, they decided to separate at the middle place where they are both located. Mina spread her arms, and Nayeon just know what to do.

They hugged each other tight for the first time, and yet feels like forever.


End file.
